


Revenge

by Identiaetslos



Series: Alex Ryder Story Arcs [13]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Liara and Shepard getting a little revenge on Al-Jilani courtesy of Keri, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Old dialogue one shot I'm reposting.Incriminating video footage of Liara and Korynn abandoning themselves to a moment in a C-Sec booking room may have been leaked to Westerlund News Services' most notorious reporter who is intending to leak the video to discredit both Shepard and her new squeeze. Except Liara knows people everywhere...





	Revenge

*Sometime before Mass Effect 2*

Galactic News Terminal At Bar On The Citadel: This is Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. In celebrity news: More trouble may be looming for Doctor Liara T'Soni and rumored Spectre girlfriend Commander Korynn Shepard after the two allegedly misused a C-Sec booking photo terminal during an arrest served on Doctor T'Soni earlier this week, and threatened a C-Sec booking officer causing him to flee from his post in fear for his life. We have obtained shocking photos leaked to us anonymously which depict the pair using the booking photo terminal to take personal photographs which may have led to a more…personal encounter. Warning some of these images are of an explicit nature: If you have small children, please turn them away from the screen now:  
*Images change to Turians in bathing suits in various poses*  
Al-Jilani: What?  
*Images change to gyrating naked Turians*  
Al-Jilani: These are not the right photos!  
*More naked Turians*  
Al-Jilani: Cut the feed!  
Bar Patron: Ooh, I like that one.  
Korynn: *Hugs Liara from behind while watching broadcast* *Giggles hard*  
Liara: *Giggling with Shepard at the news feed* *kisses her on the cheek* I told you I’d take care of it. *Opens her Omni-Tool and comm link* Thanks, Keri. *Transfers credits*  
Keri T'Vessa: Believe me, it was my pleasure. *Comm link closes*  
Korynn: *Snuggles Liara close* I don’t know what I’d do without you.


End file.
